


SINGLE BED

by sanso161939



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanso161939/pseuds/sanso161939
Summary: 随缘阅读年下男友金城碧海/你接受不了金城碧海/你的话现在就关掉关掉关掉谢谢注意一下warning，看到最后有一把刀，接受不了不要看极度OOC，毫无逻辑和三观，全是乱写的，完全不知道在写什么可以骂我，但是不要上升爱豆本人谢谢。
Relationships: Kinjo Sukai/You
Kudos: 2





	SINGLE BED

**Author's Note:**

> 随缘阅读
> 
> 年下男友金城碧海/你
> 
> 接受不了金城碧海/你的话现在就关掉关掉关掉谢谢
> 
> 注意一下warning，看到最后有一把刀，接受不了不要看
> 
> 极度OOC，毫无逻辑和三观，全是乱写的，完全不知道在写什么
> 
> 可以骂我，但是不要上升爱豆本人谢谢。

金城碧海上周就说过今晚要去参加公司的升职宴会。

早上出门时是你帮他打好领带，整理好衬衫和西装的领口，目送他出门。这一身正式的服装，红色的领带，白色的衬衫，灰色的西装是两年前，你在他20岁生日的时候送给他的礼物。他很喜欢也很珍惜，平时只是普通地去公司出勤的话不会穿，但是在一些他觉得重要的场合才会拿出来，比如上周他得知自己即将升职后在餐厅向你求婚时他穿着这身衣服，以及今天的升职宴会，是他进公司两年后第一次被提拔，对他来说是踏入职场后的第一件大事。

但是你看着现在靠在玄关墙壁上，微微红着脸眯着眼睛看着你的这个人，在心里大叫：“早上那个一丝不苟穿着西装的金城碧海呢！还给我！”

“碧海，早上不是跟你说过不能喝酒就不要硬喝的吗？”

“部长一定要，要我喝…我，我也没办法…”

你料想也是因为有人劝酒这个原因，不然平时自制力很好的他也不会把自己喝到上脸。你一想到他平时连度数3%的碳酸鸡尾酒都只能喝一罐，虽然说出口的话语气重了点但是望着他泛红的脸颊心里还是不免升起了一点心疼。你刚想过去扶他进来，开口再说几句祝贺他升职的话，目光却落到了他敞开的领口上，原本系着领带的地方空无一物。衬衫的扣子已经被他解开了两颗，动作幅度稍微大一点就可以看到衬衫下的锁骨。然而衬衫下摆还好好地扎在黑色皮带里，袖口的纽扣也如早上离开时一样是扣好的。

“等等，你的领带呢？”你质问的语气听起来比刚才更重了一点。

“领带，领带在包，包里…因为太热就拿，拿下来了…”他已经换好了拖鞋走上了玄关的走廊，听到你的话赶紧拉过背包去翻那条红色的领带。

“姐姐，对不起…”他把领带攥在手里伸到你面前，现在脸上的表情和以前你逗他要他喝牛奶时候如出一辙，扁着嘴仿佛下一秒眼泪就要掉下来一样。

金城碧海在20岁找到正式工作入职后便很少再用“姐姐”称呼你，他总是说成人后要成为一个更稳重更立派的大人承担起责任保护你，爱护你。也只有偶尔在撒娇的时候才会再用“姐姐”称呼你，现在你听到他脱口而出这个久违的称呼，加上现在可怜兮兮的表情，果然对眼前这个年下男友还是一点抵抗力都没有，啊不对，应该是年下未婚夫了。

你从他手里抽出那根红色的领带，拿在手里整了整：“好了好了，又没有怪你，说什么对不起。”

“那姐姐，亲一下，原谅我好不好…”听到你的回答他又一秒变成了一张笑脸得寸进尺地朝你凑过来。

“碧海讨厌，不要喝了酒亲我…”你把手背挡在脸前，他一个没站稳直接亲在了你的手背上，还发出了“啵唧”一声。

“快，快去洗澡！洗澡水已经放好了，洗干净了才可以和我睡在一张床上。”虽然只是被亲到了手，但是你还是因为你们之间过近的距离而涨红了脸，不由地提高了分贝。

“好…”说着他还打了一个小小的酒嗝。

你把他的背包放回到书房，再走回到浴室的时候发现衣服已经被他全部都脱了下来，西装西裤好好地叠了起来，衬衫和底裤也有放到洗衣篮里，原本戴在手上的和你一对的订婚戒指也没有忘记摘下来摆在洗脸台上。你把他的西装西裤拿出去先挂了起来，准备明天送去干洗，把干净的底裤和灰色的居家服拿进浴室的时候却想到怎么安静得一点洗澡的动静都没听到。

“啊真是的，碧海你怎么睡着了吗…”你轻轻地掀开浴帘，看到的却是躺在浴缸里头一歪靠在瓷砖上闭着眼睛的金城碧海。

无奈之下你只能脱掉了居家长裤，只穿着一条底裤踩进了浴缸里。你小心翼翼地生怕踩到碧海的长腿。从你现在俯视的角度看过去，靠在墙上的他本来像栗子一样的一头顺毛已经被弄乱了，有几根还微微翘着，额前的刘海遮在了睫毛上。可能因为泡在热水里的缘故，脸颊上比刚刚进门时还要红。你的视线往下游走，锁骨也微微泛着红色。明明以前没有少看过碧海全身赤裸的样子，但是现在他毫无防备浸在水里的模样却更加让你脸红心跳，闭着眼睛的样子也莫名给你一种在偷窥他的感觉。你不好意思地别开了视线，转过身拿下了墙上的花洒，蹲了下来打开水龙头调整着水温。为了不让浴缸里的水弄湿自己的底裤，你半蹲着，身体不是很稳。突然你感觉到碧海的小腿碰了碰你的脚踝，然后自己被从背后伸过来的一条手臂直接一揽跌坐到了身后人的怀里。这下别说底裤了，你的后背贴着他湿漉漉的胸膛，还有扬起的水把你的睡衣都打湿了。

“碧海你居然装睡，亏我还想帮你洗澡。”你一只手还捏着正在放水的花洒，另外一只手的胳臂被碧海紧紧箍着。

“一起洗…”他开口的语气还是有点迷迷糊糊的，但是抓着你的手力量却不小让你扭了半天也挣脱不掉。

“不要闹，乖，快点洗完去睡觉了。”你语气放柔和了一点，像是在哄小朋友一样。

“不要，想做了…”

“那，那也要先洗完澡，到床上去做，不要抱我抱这么紧。”你还在做着最后的努力，希望今晚这个喝多了的尽显孩子气的碧海可以乖乖配合你一下。

“等不及了，就想在这里做。”碧海开口在你耳边说出带着热气的话语，一只手已经往下伸，摸到了你的底裤边缘。

“那做完了要乖乖洗澡，洗好了赶紧把头吹干，不然时间长了要着凉。”

最终你还是放弃了和他讲道理，看着现在自己睡衣被浸湿一半的样子，今晚不满足小朋友的愿望看来也别想好好地离开浴室了。碧海因为你的妥协而变得兴奋起来，说着用胯部朝你顶了顶，隔着底裤的布料你也感觉到他涨大的性器正戳着你的股缝。

碧海抱着你的手稍微松开了一点，你直起身子朝前去够水龙头，先关掉了还在喷水的花洒，然后抬了抬臀部脱掉了自己的底裤。你转过身分开双腿坐进碧海的怀里，双手环上了他的脖颈。以这样的姿势他的阴茎此时正好顶在你两片花瓣之间磨蹭。你以为他会急着就插进去，但是没有，他很有耐心地一路从你的脖子亲到领口，伸出的小舌头一路舔弄，轻轻地痒痒地，让你错以为是小狼崽在小口舔着放在他面前的一碗水。他的两只手还放在你的背后，不是用手，而是用嘴巴和舌头一颗一颗咬开你睡衣上的透明小纽扣。刚刚他一副语气决绝马上就要开干的样子，现在却缓慢地在消磨你的耐心。你的双腿夹在他腰侧，膝盖已经顶到了浴缸壁，稍微前后晃一下臀部就能刺激到被自己衔在花穴口的早就已经硬起来的阴茎，如果不是在浴缸里你觉得现在他的龟头上肯定已经被自己流出的蜜液弄得亮晶晶的了。

咬开了三四颗纽扣后，碧海一把拉起你的睡衣帮你从头顶脱掉，随手扔在了浴缸外面的地上。你没有穿内衣，这也方便他埋头进攻你胸前挺立的两个小红点。碧海用舌尖戳了戳小樱桃上的小孔，又用舌头在乳晕上打着圈舔舐亲吻。

“碧海，怎么不插进来…”说着你把手伸下去抓住了他的阴茎就想要往自己的花穴里塞。

“姐姐刚刚说着不在浴缸里做，现在却好心急。”碧海抬眼看了一眼你，然后低声笑了一下。他现在这样真让你怀疑到底是清醒还是不清醒，气得你直接捶了一把他的胸口。但是巨无物插进你体内的舒适感又让你立马呻吟了出来。你一前一后摆着腰肢迎合着碧海胯部顶进去的节奏，但是膝盖也不由得一下一下地撞在浴缸壁上。应该是看出了姿势的不舒服，碧海一把抓过你的脚踝把你的两条腿呈M字型掰开，你由原本前后摆着腰臀的动作变为了坐在碧海身上一上一下地让他的阴茎在你的阴道里进进出出。因为交合动作幅度过大浴缸里的水都向外溅了出来。碧海抚摸着你红通通的膝盖，凑过去亲了亲，然后腾出一只手伸到水面下一下用手指捏住了你的阴蒂，本来随着抽插的动作被热水包围的的阴蒂就很有感觉，他这一捏让你不由得失声叫了出来。现在的姿势你的下体整个暴露在碧海的面前让你心里升腾起一股强烈的羞耻感，你故意闭起眼睛仰起头不看他。碧海左手抓着你的脚踝，右手揉搓着你下面的小肉粒的同时还用手指蹭过两片花唇，他粗长的性器又一下一下地顶到你的敏感点，尽管你克制地咬着嘴唇但还是爽得你泄出了断断续续的挠人心的呻吟声。

被快感刺激着神经的同时你回想起和碧海第一次做的时候，18岁的年下小男友没什么技巧，你下面湿了一片以后就插进来在你体内横冲直撞，但是他很快就能顶到你的敏感点也让你爽到眼前一片空白。双双高潮之后他抱着你问：“姐姐，你刚刚舒服吗，我做得好不好。”的样子特别像摇着尾巴想要讨奖励的小狗。

那个时候你一个翻身跨坐到他身上，顺势把他的手抓到你的胸前，引导他的手掌抚摸着你柔软的乳房，还用手指夹了夹粉色的小樱桃。“跟碧海做很舒服，但是摸一摸舔一舔这里姐姐会更舒服。”说完你又牵过他的另一只手带到自己的阴蒂上画着圈，俯下身伏在他耳边轻声说：“你再揉一揉这里，姐姐马上就会高潮了。”你一边说一边看着他红着脸却两眼盯着你特别认真听你说的样子，当时怎么也不会想到这个臭小孩现在已经进化到在性事里成主导地位了，每次和你做的时候都像一只不放过猎物的狼一样。

“姐姐，我可不可以射在里面…”

碧海的声音把你的思绪又拉回到了正在浴缸里进行的这场性事中来，他渐渐放慢了抽插的速度又突然停了下来，挺起身子凑到你耳边舔着你的耳垂开口说道。说着还伸手勾起你的左手，摸索着你无名指上的戒指。上周是他亲手把这订婚枚戒指戴在你的无名指上。他左手同样的位置也戴着一枚对戒，只是现在正安静地躺在洗脸台上。他一边轻轻扯过你的手指放在嘴边亲吻，一边右手按上了你的小腹。他的性器此时还埋在你体内，不动的时候也让你感觉你涨涨的。

“碧海，你动一动…不要停下来…”

“姐姐还没回答我，射在姐姐里面，姐姐给我生小宝宝好不好…”

“嗯..好…和碧海生小宝宝，快，快点…”

你话语刚落他就一刻不停地又开始了活塞运动，你也低下头寻找着他的嘴唇和他接吻。碧海的舌头勾着你的想要在你口中掠夺更多的空气，身下也一刻不停地卖力工作，把精液填满了你的小穴。

对于猎物到嘴的狼来说做一次肯定是无法满足的，他又让你站起来扶着墙壁从后面进来做了一次，把你压得两手撑在浴缸边缘又做了一次，要不是你以水都冷了再做下去会感冒的理由严厉拒绝再做个两三次看来也不是问题。

最后你只能无奈地放掉了一浴缸的水，然后你们一起冲了个淋浴。你拿着花洒把碧海的头发冲湿，用手拨开他湿润的前发给他抹上洗面奶，他听话地在脸颊上搓起泡沫开始洗脸。

“碧海乖乖地洗好澡，一会到床上再和你做一次。”

听完你的话他又兴奋得凑过脸来贴上你的蹭了蹭，害得洗面奶都蹭到了你脸上。

“讨厌，这叫乖乖的吗！”你两手伸过去捏着他的脸颊故作生气地说道，引得你们两个都笑了起来。

* * *

洗完澡后的碧海完全酒醒了。既然你已经开口说了，他抱着你在床上又做了一次。终于做到累了以后他从后面环住你，把脸埋在你的脖颈里贪婪地吸进你身上沐浴露的香味。

”对不起订婚戒指太普通了，因为是我之前买的。”

“碧海没关系，我很喜欢。”

“周末一起去挑结婚戒指吧，买一个比订婚戒指还要好看的，上面有钻石的那种。”

“好。”

“我们结婚以后还可以租一个大一点的房子。升职之后薪水也涨了，我可以负担得起的，家具也可以买新的，好不好。”

“都好，我们还可以买一张大的双人床，不用挤在单人床上了。”

“不要，我就喜欢两个人挤在单人床上一起睡。”说着他又从后面贴上来亲了一下你的脸。

“那要买两张，哪天你又喝了酒回来，就给我去另外一张床上睡！”

“都听你的。”说着碧海收紧了抱在你腰上的手，“我会努力工作赚钱的，如果有了小宝宝就生下来，我喜欢小孩子，我一定会做一个好爸爸。”

“嗯。”

“喜欢你，哪里都喜欢。”

“嗯，我也喜欢你碧海。”

迷迷糊糊之中你又听到他在你耳边的声音：“如果是女孩子的话就叫aoi，如果是男孩子的话就叫kaito…”

你心里想着aoi和kaito要写成怎样的汉字，想着想着就睡了过去。

* * *

“是男孩子的话也可以叫aoi…我喜欢这个名字…”半梦半醒之中你一边翻了个身想要把自己窝进身后的碧海的怀里一边喃喃地说道，却发现旁边空空的。伸手一摸也只摸到了一个软乎乎的抱枕，你睁开眼看到原来是以前碧海在NITORI买的兔子抱枕，他还给这个可爱的兔兔起了个名字叫Milfy。然而现在陪在你身边的只有Milfy，没有金城碧海。

梦里的画面太真实，让你以为碧海现在还依旧在你身边，突然一股极大的空虚感扑面而来你一个没忍住就直接哭了出来。到现在你依旧无法接受那天早上送他出门上班后，却在傍晚等来了一个噩耗。

手机的屏幕亮了起来，显示早上9点，一同显示的还有Days Matter的推送：“今天是碧海离开的第140天。”


End file.
